


Saltines

by skinandbones



Series: Language of Tongues [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, シドニアの騎士 | Sidonia no Kishi | Knights of Sidonia
Genre: Fluff, Food, Ignis is his happiness, Knights of Sidonia AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: This short period of loneliness is not something Pelna is used to but it’ll get better when Ignis comes back to him.





	1. Chapter 1

It comes to a shock for Pelna when he finds the food stall empty of Ignis’ presence. The decorative lights in shapes of glass animals and flowers native to Eos are off, and the stove devoid of the comforting heat and aroma that remind them of their far away home. The frown on his countenance is immediate; he starts worrying while the weight in his chest grows heavier when he closes in.

In his hands carry a small container of saltines he had bought a few days ago. Cheap but tasty crackers. Ignis promised him he would attempt a new recipe for a dip he wanted to try, and Pelna offered to buy some crackers to go with it.

But this promise seems impossible now. Pelna sets the snack on the table and himself on the usual seat he sits on.

He waits.

It’s late. Not even a scuffle of feet or the sounds of a familiar voice. Insomnia is silent as she continues sailing through the never ending black seas.

Pelna looks around from time to time, ignoring the yawns he manages to accumulate as the minutes go but he remains somewhat hopeful. He tries calling Ignis on his communicator, but no one picks up on the other end. Thinking Ignis is running late but he’s never the “late” type of person. Always on time, prim and proper with the clothes he wears while Pelna prefers the whole get up of a t-shirt and pants. He scratches his dark curls, elbow on the table as he leans on his hand.

He then notices the photographs of them together posted on the stall’s wall near the back. Each one taken at different times, but there’s that flicker of joy written on their faces, especially Ignis smiling at the camera. A real one, easy enough to make Pelna wringing out more from him.

There’s one he’s fond of from the Sylleblossoms Viewing. The vibrant blues surrounding them as they lay side by side. Ignis taking his gloved hand into Pelna’s own and breathed into the crook of the Galahdian’s neck, uttering words that may be nonsense to anyone else but for him, it’s as if the world has been handed to him.

Imagining his life without Ignis in it would be quite sad. He never thought the Lucian would warm up to him, thinking Ignis would bear some kind of hatred despite the two cultures intertwining for years. Honestly, Pelna keeps second guessing himself and thinks there are still people out there who refuses to change, refusing to accept them. And there are some. He shouldn’t let his guard down and trusts his own people instead, but here he is, enamored by such fire.

The more Pelna drifts off with his memories, the more tired he is as his eyelids fail to keep open. He tells himself to wait again but burying his head into arms is quite inviting. A few more minutes, he tries staying up but eventually he succumbs to the dark.  
  


-  
  


Pelna wakes at the shaking motion over his shoulder, noticing he hasn’t moved from his seat. With a lift of his head, he spills a yawn and rubs his eyes. “Wh… what?”

“You shouldn’t sleep like that. Your back will start hurting.”

“Oh shit, you’re here?” Checking the internal clock on his communicator, the numbers read 4:25AM. The seat brushes back, and Pelna faces Ignis, his entire expression softens and all the stress disappearing as if he’s granted a gift. “Well about time.” He puts a hand on his hip. “Thought you’d never show up, I was starting to think you’ve dumped me.” A joke, of course.

“I’m sorry.” Ignis sighs tiredly, taking a seat, and Pelna does the same. “There’s been some complications coming back. Word hasn’t gotten out yet, but I’m sure it’ll be announced when Commander Lunafreya is ready to speak.”

“What do you mean?” Pelna swallows. “What happened out there?”

“Noctis is in a coma after a scuffle with the guana. Took the team off guard when it was only a simple mining mission. We have no way of knowing when he’ll wake but for now, they’re doing everything they can to ensure his survival,” Ignis explains while Pelna listens attentively.

Everyone knows Noctis is the top fighter out of all the Lucian’s pilots. Even the young man’s father, who built Insomnia, trained his son with the elites and hoped one day, he would lead Insomnia after his passing.

“With Noctis out, they employed Ardyn to take his place.”

“Ardyn?” The name doesn’t strike Pelna with familiarity.

“Yes. He has nominated himself and removed his seat from the Immortal Ship Committee. He’ll be the newest addition to the team, too. His years of experience and service to Insomnia’s well-being will be helpful until Noctis awakens. That is... what the Commander said anyway.” Ignis looks uncomfortable about the matter but the gentle expression returns as if nothing else matters except this hour between them.

Pelna doesn’t know what to make of the news, his tongue tied at the moment, but Ignis places a hand over his arm and notices the confusion. “I’ll explain later.” The hand moves and rests on Pelna’s cheek next, the invading warmth blooms over his skin.

“You’re tired,” Ignis notes, his eyes studying Pelna’s own. “I shouldn’t have made you wait, this is entirely my fault.”

“No, it isn’t. It’s fine, okay? Things got hectic and I get it. It’s over and you’re here, so what more can I ask for?” Pelna attempts with an endearing smile and takes Ignis’ hand into both of his own. “I’m a patient man, after all, and if you still plan on opening, I was hoping to try out that new recipe of yours. I even bought the saltines as promised.”

Ignis notes the box to the side. “And so you did.” He looks at the time. “Well then.” Without another word, the expert chef pulls back and heads into the kitchen, grabbing the apron right off the hanger. “Now then.” He fastens the ties behind him and secures them with a fine pull. The lights turn on afterwards, illuminating the entire stall with a gentle glow. “How hungry are you?”

“Absolutely famished!”

“I’ll throw in another dish for you then.”

“Actually, I was thinking of adding something new to the menu for today.” Pelna uses his smooth winking skills and watches Ignis’ face grows into amusement but also a lingering curiosity.

“Something new? Have you been experimenting in your kitchen again?” Ignis asks wearily.

“Nothing that extreme. I only need one ingredient.”

“Oh?” Ignis leans against the counter with a raised brow. “Fried tofu then? I have plenty in storage waiting.”

“Nah, I’m thinking of…” Pelna dips his fingers into Ignis’ apron and jerks Ignis forward, the scent of faint spices teases his nose. It’s a pleasant aroma and even more when he has a taste of Ignis’ mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pelna’s luck runs out when he meets Ardyn for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing major going on here but I wanted them to meet lol. Who can say Ardyn's true intentions are actually good or not...

Ardyn.

It’s a name Pelna never heard of but an important name, nonetheless. This training pod he’s in has a record of Ardyn’s score, but no one knows exactly how long ago it was. What kind of person this Ardyn was to obtain such a number higher than Nyx’s. But Pelna couldn’t help but think on it, he even asked Ignis some days ago for an explanation.

Ardyn is an intelligent man among the Immortal Ship Committee of thirteen with years of experience facing the Gauna and other known successes that made what Insomnia is today. With the rise of young pilots, he stepped back and joined the councilmen, letting the new generation to fight for Insomnia’s future while Ardyn called his leave a fine “retirement” but not anymore. Ardyn was quick to act ever since Noctis’ coma. Relinquishing his seat and returning as a pilot, the timing was too good. And Ignis downright told him to not engage if he does see Ardyn. But if the scenario fails, it’s best to keep calm and avoid speaking much to him.

Pelna plots his course toward the large incoming asteroid among the sea of medium-sized ones, but multiple pings alert him on his scans, his screen flashing of Gaunas coming his way. About ten appeared from his right and another set making their way from his left. His boosters ignite, and he flies left to deal with the pack first, readying his cannon before aiming.

“Boom, baby, boom.”

He takes down four first fairly quick. A round alien mass shoots out its long tentacles at him like lightning from below. He catches them soon, spiraling out of the way, destroying the limbs before taking a clean shot. The enemy disintegrates into small particles as Pelna sweeps through it.

“Too slow!”

One by one, Pelna clears the entire wave of twenty Gaunas within minutes without wasting much time and sweat until he’s met with a more humanoid structure coming out of the asteroid. He dodges the crimson beams, flying in zig-zags and sharp turns until a knock against the pod’s overhead stirs Pelna out of his concentration, and one mistake costs him his life. The screen fades to black and the words “Simulation Failed” runs across the glass in red.

“Dammit!” Pelna releases his controls, back against the seat as the frustration evident on his face. He presses the Exit button.

The cover of the pod slides back, and Pelna unbuckles and sits up, bringing his legs over the edge first. He stops in mid-crossing when he sees a newcomer dressed in obscured gray and blacks. A flaunty long coat hugs his body, and Pelna won’t ask about the style of his white top. Pelna hides his disgust, and the man’s maroon hair strikes him as off but the handsome face can be particularly distracting. He hasn’t seen anyone like this stranger recently.

Pelna leaves and shuts the pod. “Can I help you?”

“My apologies.” The stranger bows his head. “I wasn’t aware there’s someone here during this time but to find someone almost as dedicated as me, well, I had to simply say hello. But shall I tell you the simple truth, young man?”

Pelna blinks. The uncomfortable feeling wraps the air around him with sudden tightness. The man’s words are honeyed and dark, Pelna’s legs itching to escape but still find themselves rooted to the floor.

“It’s only a VR based on the data we’ve been collecting for years. It can only do so much but the casualties still climb, you see. Most depressing.” The man’s fingers delicately touch the surface of the pod as if caring for a child. “If you seek the full experience, your best bet is to go out there and learn. You will find the challenge and not facing those low-level cretins in this bucket.” A chuckle comes out. “Ah but where are my manners? It is a crime to forget the basics, you know? The name is Ardyn, Ardyn Izunia. A pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance, Pelna.”

“You know me, sir?” Pelna’s eyes widen.

“Of course.” Ardyn smiles a warm one. “I’ve seen the reports on every pilot on duty, so I do recall reading your wonderful record, Pelna Khara.”

“I doubt there’s anything worth your attention, sir.” Pelna states, noticing the small grin he’s given.

“Every pilot is unique. They grow at different rates, each with their own strengths and weaknesses, driven by goals they believe in but in the end, they protect Insomnia with their life. You are good, both your defense and offense skills are worth noting, even your share of close calls are a feat to be recognized. I can continue showering you with praise, but let me say you’ve caught my attention on another matter entirely.”

Ardyn steps closer to Pelna, his hands behind his back. They both hold their respective grounds, Pelna stands spine ramrod straight.

“What is it exactly?” Pelna swallows.

“Your relationship with Ignis Scientia.”

Pelna crinkles his eyes. “Is that a problem, sir?”

“What?” Ardyn laughs heartily and waves his hand in apology. “Oh no, nothing of that sort. I wanted to confirm it myself that you two are…” He shapes his hands into a heart and winks, while Pelna stares warily. “It is very sweet, that is all. Only wanted to compliment—Dear me, your eyes are dilated.”

Pelna breathes through his nose and tries to calm down, he rubs the back of his neck to distract himself. Something to do, shaking off the stare down by an immortal. “It’s fine.” He bites down. “If that’s all you wanted to know, then I’ll take my leave. It’s getting late.” Pelna passes Ardyn until a hand tugs on his arm, stopping him in his tracks. His head turns around, the strength on him tightens. “Let go, sir.”

“Before I relinquish you, I would like your help on some matters we’ve been working on.”

“We?”

“You see, Dr. Verstael and I have been working on various tests lately involving Gauna evolutions but there’s been… complications. Messy work really.”

“Why me?” Pelna narrows his eyes. “I’m a pilot, I doubt I can help.”

“We need fresh eyes to give us some ideas, that’s all.” Ardyn lets go of Pelna’s arm. “It’s nothing difficult, I assure you. And you’re the only one here, so I might as well take my chances. The council is quite busy with other matters, too, and you seem to fit in our requirements.”

“No.”

“No?”

“I don’t mean to be rude, sir, but no. I appreciate the offer but I have to decline. If you would excuse me.” Pelna walks away, leaving the area without looking back. He’s grateful he isn’t stopped by Ardyn again, but what he learned just now, he should speak to Ignis about this.

“Then this is a goodbye for now, young Pelna. I am certain we will see each other very soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
